1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wireless communication system, and particularly relates to a multiple input multiple output wireless communication system and a channel decomposition method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Configurations of wireless communication systems may be categorized into single input single output (SISO) systems or multiple input multiple output (MIMO) systems. The MIMO systems may use spatial multiplexing (SM), making the MIMO systems able to transmit different signals with different antenna sets. In other words, the MIMO system is able to offer a higher throughput.
However, when signals are transmitted by using spatial multiplexing, the signals transmitted at the same time are attenuated in a wireless channel and interfered, thus influencing a data transmission rate. Accordingly, a technology of precoding based on channel state information (CSI) is developed. However, decomposing the channel state information from a channel matrix of the wireless channel is a complex operation. Thus, the hardware design of a computer is of a higher complexity. Accordingly, how to reduce the decomposition of the channel matrix become a crucial issue in developing the MIMO system.